Currently, aerial vehicles include fixed wing aerial vehicles and rotor aerial vehicles. The rotor aerial vehicles achieve take-off, landing or flying by driving the rotors by motors.
In order to make an aerial vehicle return to a take-off position or return to a return point specified by a user, the aerial vehicle is set to be in a return mode and performs auto return.
However, in the process of return of the aerial vehicle, the user cannot operate the aerial vehicle; hence, it is impossible to deal with an emergency or perform a user-expected action in the process of return, thus compromising the operation flexibility.